


Star Gazing

by JuliaNightmare



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: CanonxOC, F/M, Inspired by one of the pictures in the game, OC, Oc has crush on Scott, Oneshot, half mime oc, hand holding, sort of romance, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaNightmare/pseuds/JuliaNightmare
Summary: This is the first Monster Prom fic I’ve ever written. I originally wrote this back in 2019 for a Valentine’s contest. The prompt was hand holding and the first thing that came to mind was Scott and one of my OCs.It’s nothing big, just something short and cute. It was inspired by one of the pictures in the game you can get when you successfully get a date with Scott (the one where he and Amira are looking at the stars and she has his jackets on).
Relationships: Scott Howl/Original Character(s)





	Star Gazing

As cliche as it may sound, one thing I find the most beautiful is a clear night sky. There is just something so calming and almost inspiring about watching the stars twinkle or the clouds roll past the moon.

I see why Felicity loves to draw night time scenes.

Even though I find it beautiful, I usually only ever admire it from my bedroom window. Never did I ever think I'd be trecking up a hill in the middle of winter at 10 pm. Then again, this wasn't even my idea to begin with anyways.

Looking down at the, considerably large, hand wrapped around my wrist, I sigh for the umpteenth time since I agreed to this this morning. I really can't say no to his (litteral) puppy eyes. He could ask me to kill an entire small town with that face (though he probably never would) and I'd do it without question.

Thankfully he isn't going too fast, I don't want a repeat of the dog walking incident. Maybe he remembers that happening and is trying to not make me relive it, or something like that. Honestly, besides sports, I never really know what is going through this wolf's head.

I still don't know how I never realized that there is a hill this big so close to the school. I might come here on my own between day and night classes to relax.

"Not much further bro!" He exclaims, his tail making a quick gust of wind rush past me.

"That's great to know Scott." I whisper happily.

That's one thing I love about hanging out with him, I don't have to push myself to talk louder. I know he can hear my voice as it is normally. Being able to give my voice a break when I'm around him is really nice.

Just like he had said, we are at the top of the hill before I know it. It's surprisingly calm up here, I can barely even hear the ruckus (mostly the nightly rave) from the school. There's also less light pollution (again, mainly from the rave) up here.

"Look! There's one now!" Scott gleefully says as he lets go of my wrist and points up towards a light soaring across the inky sky.

"Ooooohhhhh..." Awestruck at the sight above me, I barely manage to give a coherent response.

Out of nowhere, Scott grabs a hold of my hand as he continues to look at the stars. Such an innocent gesture, especially from this sweetheart, but it still means a lot to me.

We spend a good few hours just gazing at the stars, occasionally pointing out the different shapes we see, and just enjoying each other's company. Moments like this make me not care whether he likes me romantically or as just a friend. As long as we can be together in some way, I'll be happy regardless. Especially with moments like this where we can just be comfortable together.


End file.
